custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
You Can't Be Serious! Hope's Plagarism Plunder!
You Can't Be Serious! Hope's Plagarism Plunder! is the 16th episode of Barney Hunters R. It aired alongside episode 15 as a one hour Christmas special on December 22nd, 2017. Plot Hope and the girls have been fighting Disparities and collecting the purified home videos to the point where they have been showing up to class tired and exhausted. When the girls are given a special assignment in science class, Hope enlists the aid of her senior but accidentally plagarizes her senior's work. Hope has two options: To either face her fear and apologize to the strict professor Whitaker or quit her position at Lyrick as well as being the princess of the Lyrick Kingdom. What is she to do? Summary Hope and the other hunters of Legend fight a lot of Disparities and have been purifying home videos darkened by the Darkness Twins. The girls show up to classes tired but Hope is the hardest hit falling asleep while walking to class. Back at Lyrick, Hope snoozes through meetings but wakes up from the meetings in the middle of them. When an opportunity comes to write about a scientific topic of their choice in class Hope decides to write a paper on tornadoes in the area. As she is brain stuck and finally using her laptop after so long, she enlists the aide of Matsuhiko Kino, the popular sports genius and third year of the school. After giving her notes she still has nothing, but finds his paper on tornadoes from two years prior. Barney warns her not to do it... But since she wasn't really caught during her years at the community college she decides to do it anyway because she wants sleep. The next morning the students are handed back their papers, but Hope has a zero and is kept for a study session. Professor Whitaker explains that she has plagarized which is against the school rules. Hope explains she did not mean to but her professor accuses her otherwise leaving her in tears Back at Lyrick, Hope tells her friends what happened and Barney then remembers what happened when King Richard went through the same problem in college as Professor Whitaker's student. Barney tells her that because of this crisis Hope has two options, to go and apologize to the professor, or to quit her position as leader of Lyrick and to quit being the princess. Hope doesn't want to disappoint her grandfather so she decides to muster up courage and see professor Whitaker. Meanwhile; the Darkness Twins are plotting their next scheme to make the Darkura Tree blossom by choosing Disparity EssayEssay to take the Crystal Heart and to encourage every student to stop studying. Hope then arrives at Professor Whitaker's office to discuss what happened, but a sudden army of negative students and Professor Whitaker stop her from entering, Hope calls on the other girls to come to her aide and tries to fight them off alone. When she's injured Hope transforms and proceeds to fight. Professor Whitaker reveals herself as EssayEssay, and fights Hope one on one. Hope goes on to tell her that even though she plagarized it was wrong and she never should have done it but it was a mistake and everyone can learn from their mistakes if they reached out and said I'm sorry. Hope's jewel awakens from there and Hope unleashes her Trinity Four attack Galaxy Whirlpool. The other girls join her and they use Golden Cross and purify Professor Whitaker from the dark spell. After everyone returns to normal, Hope is then in professor Whitaker's office and then apologizes for her mistakes with tears in her eyes, admitting that she made a horrible mistake. Professor Whitaker is angry at her for doing such a thing but gives her an alternate assignment due to her not being able to withdraw due to finals. But with the rest of her assignments up until the finals she is to receive a failing grade for the special assignment. Hope then dashes out of the room smiling from the joy of being honest. Trivia * This episode was written in response to an event that happened in the writer's life, to show the viewers that plagarism is wrong and that everyone can learn from their mistakes even plagarists. * This is the last Barney Hunters R episode of 2017. Category:Barney Hunters R episodes